


In a country not your own

by OhHelloWhyThere



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloWhyThere/pseuds/OhHelloWhyThere
Summary: You and your new boyfriend Tom go to the park with your friend Harrison and his dog Tessa. The sun is starting to set and the street lights are blinking to life. What happens next is a night none of you were prepared to face.





	In a country not your own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my wonderful wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+wonderful+wife).



The Park  
“Okay, your turn, Y/n.” Tom says casually handing the Aux chord back to you from the driver’s seat.  
“Are you sure about this?” You ask tilting your head to one side. You’re in the back with Tessa the both of you taking up whatever little room there is left amidst a sea of opened luggage; its contents spewing over the remaining seats. You smirk at Harrison who is in the front seat then wink at Tom’s reflection in the rearview mirror. Your eyebrows wiggle playfully as you’re searching for the song that will ensure pandemonium.  
“Of course. Wait why?” Tom replies as Harrison lets out a small oh.  
“You know what’s coming mate.” He says playfully smacking him on the shoulder smiling and looking back at you as you scroll to find the right song.  
“Wait…no…you wouldn’t!” Tom says. His eyes narrow as if to challenge you. You begin to snicker and shake your head as you’re scrolling faster than science once deemed possible.  
“Found it!!” You exclaim and the songs plays. Harrison fights off the too slow Tom and cranks up the volume making the first chords deafening and Tom regretful he put the windows down.  
“NOOOooooOOOOO!” Tom screams but it is barely audible over the sound of his least favorite song on the Billy Elliot soundtrack. Harrison and you scream out every word and some non-words as Tess barks in what you can only hope is in shared celebration not irritation. The cars next to you look over at the chaos as Tom becomes deeper shades of red trying to simultaneously stop you guys and drive sanely. You are only successful long enough to make it to the second chorus till Harrisons defenses are breached and Tom slams the radio off. The car is silent. Then Tom begins to yell and the two of you release your laughter. “My best mate and my girl betraying me in my own car! God damn it! What the hell is wrong with you.” You’re laughing so hard that you’re unable to properly defend yourselves. He hits Harrison on the shoulder making him laugh harder. “Oh my god!!! I’m going to be cringing for days because of you lunatics.” At this point you are crying what’s left of your makeup off and are hugging a riled up Tessa. “God!!” he finishes, Tom then moves to the quiet stage of his anger. You finally catch your breath as you all begin to cool down and stop at the red light. You know what to do and unbuckle to lean forward and kiss the steamed Tom lightly on the cheek.  
“I’m sorry baby” you whisper in his ear the way he likes and lean back into your seat “But, I can’t really explain it. I haven’t got the words.” You sing off key.  
“It’s a feeling that you can’t control.” Harrison says finishing the lyrics to Electricity making the cringe so much worst. Tom groans but lets out a small smirk.  
Tom hits Harrison again even though the kiss slightly subdues his irksome. “Yeah well is Tessa okay? Some would consider it both people and dog abuse at that volume.”  
“She’s fine Mate.” Harrison says reassuringly as you re-buckle your seat belt. Tessa sticks her head out the window happily as the light turns green. “Its my turn anyway. Let’s go for a less… Embarrassing choice shall we?” He switches it to a Cold Play song the three of you love and the car ride takes a more relaxed air to it. You start to sing along and soon enough, the boys join in with you. The sun is about to set within the next hour in the country that is not your own. But all the less with the help of the boys and panting of Tessa it’s beginning to feel like it could be.

You arrive at the busy park. Tom finally parks the car in an empty spot after circling once or twice. You look around and see dogs playing with their owners, runners, and children playing at the sandy playground. Just enough people to blend in but just enough to be spotted. Tom and Harrison take note of this as well and the boys put on their dark hats and sunglasses. You put on one of Toms old hoodies that is crumpled up in the back along an old hat without him noticing. You’re still not used to how cold it is here even in the spring. You scratch Tessa behind the ears and worriedly rollup the windows. Getting out of the car is always your least favorite part of being out with Tom. Either the photographers are there or they aren’t. You don’t know really until you get out of the car. You weren’t even that keen to come to the park when the boys first asked you. They originally wanted to go for a long run but you’re pretty sure you convinced them on the more casual activity of a walk, at least you hope you have. You hadn’t seen Tom in awhile because of work so you went along on this adventure anyway. If worst came to worst, you’d have Tessa and later you’d be able to poke fun at the sweat mustache Tom gets from a run. You just wanted a sweat free walk. Besides, Tom had never seen you work out and you were to determined to keep the images of you with sweat stains out of his head. You were already beginning to run out of cute bras so your maintained cuteness was at the threshold of your proprieties. You would have preferred just staying in for the night but after Tom’s consistent begging, you finally agree under one condition; that they bring Tessa along. So, here you are parked at the busy park. You took a deep breath and hoped out the car. You paused and waited to hear a click or the shout of Toms name but instead you are greeted by the sound of birds and nearby casual conversations. The lack of confrontation makes you smile and everyone in the group loosens up. England is better than L.A any day you think as you grab your purse and Tessa’s leash even though you probably won’t need it with Tom around. Tom and Harrison go towards the beginning of a trail and start it with you in toe, going faster than the once agreed upon walk. Didn’t they know you changed into your yoga pants because you wanted Tom to notice your butt and not for exercise? You follow speed walking behind them, already regretting your song decision knowing a run would be well deserved pay back.  
“If you are going to run I just stay here with Tessa.” you say trying to seem chill but failing “There’s a lot of people here sitting peacefully with their dogs and not sweating,” you call to them then stopping to put her leash on.  
“You promised you were going to run with us!” Tom replies turning around jogging backwards smiling that smile that meant trouble.  
“I did no such thing!” You laugh raising your eyebrows jogging again to keep up, “I promised I would come here and walk with you guys. But if you really want to run I’ll just play with Tess” you say leaning down to pet her happy face which earns you a slobbery kiss on the cheek. You took pride in being one of her favorites.  
“Alone?” He stops abruptly. You stand up confused as Harrison circles back and joins the two of you. You all stand in a small group as Tessa weaves in between all the different sets of legs happily.  
“What if something happens?” Tom says in a serious tone that catches you off guard.  
You make a confused face adjusting your purse and then chuckle, “In a park? Where there’s lots of people? I have Tessa with me! I mean just look at this fierce attack dog.” you say pointing at the canine. Tessa lies down on her back. You giggle at her impeccable timing and starch her tummy as a reward. That doesn’t seem to convince Tom, though. You find it weird that he’s acting this way. You’ve been close friends for so long that you feel like you’ve seen everything even though the two of you have just started dating. You prided yourself on how the transition was so seamless and surprise free yet here was a surprise. He’s never given much importance as to if you were alone or not. You look up at him trying to figure out if its cute or insulting to the feminist movement. Harrison taps his chest, “She’ll be fine, mate. We won’t take long.”  
You smiled at Harrison with as if to say thank you. He knows Tom better than you. That was just a fact. So you studied Harrison in a way. He knew best how to read him and someday you wanted to be that skilled as well.  
“See I’ll be okay.” You say stroking Toms shoulder then punching lightly at the center of his crossed arms it a way you hoped was less brotherly and more on the flirtier side. He looked at you studying your face in a way you hadn’t seen yet. It made your heart skip a beat. He shook his head, handing you his keys and phone to keep in your purse after you offered and then nodded turning back to the trail and Harrison. You smile big at him and turned away to walk towards the playground swiftly. The breeze is melting into your face as Tess finds a spot to smell. You were trying to go quickly before she realized Tom was leaving.  
“Y/n!” he calls on last time. You turn and face Tom. “Just.. you know? Be careful and stuff.”  
You roll your eyes and walk away from both of them,  
Tessa trotting next to you. “Your human is acting really weird, huh?”  
She barks and you laugh at how cute she is. Away from the entrance to the trial you start to play around with her, throwing sticks for her to catch and taking in the late day. You walk about as you played getting a good grip on your bearings. You pick a string of wild flowers flowers and listen to music you don’t recognize on Toms phone. You take one unflattering and one very flattering photo to change as his screensavers. “The double chins will make my regular chin look great huh girl?” Tessa huffed in agreement. But soon you become bored thanks to the powers of ADD. You ask Tessa if she brought a book for you to read but she barks at a fearsome butterfly as a way of saying no. Later you even let her jump into the small dog pool. You say a silent pray for Tom’s cars interior and hope he wont mind having to give her a bath later. You check your phone and notice its about to die. Time has passed more quickly then you’d like and the sky is now turning a soft blue. Lighting bugs begin to sparkle about making you smile as you find a spot to stay at till the boys come back and you try in vain to not think of the States. Your mom is asleep by this time and so is your best friend. You miss knowing all the street signs, the sounds of saccades, and being able to call without having to do the math as to what time it was. You become homesick more strongly then you’d prefer and that’s when you begin to realize how alone you actually are. The breeze has turned into a cutting wind and the children are long gone. Scooped up by their parents and whisked off to a hot meal and a warm bath. There is even less people out running. You put the hood up on Toms sweatshirt you’re wearing that you stole earlier. It smells faintly of the only gel he uses. He refuses to use the watered down American stuff as he puts it. Its English and smells like the same kind this regular customer wore too at your old waitressing job you had. He was a retired British skier but you cannot remember his name even though he’d always leave you a seven-dollar tip on a nine dollar tab. It is one of your favorite smells that is taking on a new meaning the more you allow yourself to fall for Tom. You’re sitting on the grass breathing it in deeply trying not to be swallowed up by your thoughts while curled up facing the trail. Tessa’s head is on your lap.  
“They’re taking too long,” you tell Tessa as she dozes. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they got lost.” You say half heartedly. You start to glance around, now getting slightly worried, trying to see any hint of them but to no avail. The few street lamps start to turn on. You spot a small concession stand on the other side of the park with what’s left of your fellow park goers. Your throat goes dry as you remember you have Toms phone and you cannot not remember if Harrison even brought his. You feel like you should be moving and soon. “We should get them some waters for when they come back,” you speak out loud to no one really and stand up. Walking might help break up the dread that has suddenly come over you. Tessa walks calmly having just played her heart out. The two of you make your way to the concession stand. Its lights seem to be getting brighter as you approach but really everything is getting darker. It is as if the sun wants to go to sleep as bad as Tessa and the sky becomes a pale cloudy purple. You quicken your pace. You’re not someone who gets scared easily. This fact is one you take pride in, but you still feel a touch of that small creepy feeling in your ears as if somebody’s watching you. There’s a small line when you arrive and so you wait patiently.  
At least there’s people. You think. The couple in front of you are holding hands which makes you shoulders tense and your eyes sad. You would see couples like this states side and think of Tom. The wind sends that smell of his back as you take off your glasses to wipe them off with the over large sleeve. You’d be back there soon and he’d be away again. Tessa begins to growl next to you. “Tessa, please.” You say this in an unnecessary British accent. You don’t know why but you hope this will make you blend in better you guess. You pull at the leash lightly as you squint and pull back on your glasses. It is then that you feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Someone is watching you. The feeling is stronger then when you where sitting enjoying the fireflies but you choose to ignore it, convincing yourself that it was just your mind playing tricks. The couple one spot ahead gets their hot cocoa and smile at each other in painfully obvious happiness. You sigh and pull your purse closer as they walk past giggling loudly in a way you’ve reserved for only Tom and you.  
“Damn, I’ve never seen such a perfect ass.”  
A gruff voice says to the response of someone else snickering. They’re far away but not enough. Your heart accelerates. You swear softly at the back firing of your yoga pants and pull down the sweater which now seems long in all the wrong places. You half hope they were intending to get the attention to the male runner into front of you but his ass is barely visible in his baggy running shorts. You do what you did when you lived in the city and keep facing forward, not giving it any attention.  
“Hey babe! You with the tight ass! Face me!”  
You cringe at his words and step forward just a tiny bit. Tessa stops wagging her tail. You try to lock eyes with the cashier in the stand but everyone seems to be choosing to be deaf. If only you took sign language instead of French in school, you think dryly.  
“Hey you’re suppose to say thank you when a guy is complimenting you.”  
The voice is getting closer. The runner guy gets his water in record time and turns to go. Doing nothing. You pull at Tessa to move along and approach the window trying not to hear the Law and Order theme song in your head. Your one-hour self defense class you took during your freshmen orientation seems murky now as you mumble to say your order of three water bottles. You’re afraid to reach for your money. Fuck. It’s officially dark now. Tom and Harrison are nowhere to be seen and you have no idea what to do once you get what you need. You don’t want them to know where you parked and its too dark to look for Tom on the trail. You tell the un-phased cashier to keep the change.  
It’s time to go.  
“Come on, Tessa,” you whisper to her and pull on her leash as you fast walk the path back to the car taking your chances. It is at least easy to spot in the mostly empty parking lot. You thank god for Tom giving you his keys before his run. You look around for anyone else in the park. But now it’s just you and the blinking street lamps. The wind is howling now which makes it hard for you to hear. Maybe the caller and possibly one more are following you but you take no chance in glancing over your shoulder to check. You’re almost to the car but Tess is moving slow and you’re trying to remain calm. You pull the hood down lower.  
Almost there.  
“Whoa!” The voice says and a dark shadow falls over you. You only have one thought:  
He is much bigger than you.  
Your heart jumps up to your throat. You turn instinctively making regrettable eye contact as he puts both hands on your shoulders. His friend is clearly drunk with bottle in hand and stumbles next to him. You become ridged and keep your chin up careful about how to react. Tessa remains calm, apparently thinking this was someone close to you. You’ve been cat called before but never touched. This is different and it sends you spinning. It has always been words never action. He smiles. You smell booze as his hot breath grazes your neck. His grip tightens around your shoulders with each word.  
“Where you goin’? I wanted to talk. How about I give you and your… dog? A ride back home?”  
You look past him and shake your head. Saying each word slowly yet still with an accent. You focus on the words coming across with power “No, thank you. I came here in my car and I’d appreciate it if you took your hands off of me.”  
“You’re funny, babe. You even sound funny. You should appreciate that a guy like me would even be touching you” He says pulling your hood down sharply. This sparks an anger you didn’t expect. In a snap you sternly flip his hands off your shoulders just like your older brothers taught you. You take a step back as he stumbles and knocks the bottle out of his friend’s hands. The shards scattering on the pavement frightens Tessa and you both in the moment. In the confusion he reaches for Tessa’s leash. You slap his hand away more harshly then you should have. “Hey!” his slapped hand slaps you sternly across your face this time with a conviction that sends fear down to your toes. He grabs hold of you and lifts your chin with his dirty right hand and with his left he grabs your arm and forces you, painfully, to finally look at him. His buddy slaps him on the back. Anger bubbles in your ears. Anger at Tom for being right and anger over how scared you are. You’re grateful its dark as your cheeks become a bright red for reasons more than the recent slap. The man now annoyed, pushes his fellow drunk back hard with his elbow. The other man falls on his ass without grace and stays there. There is a silence and his piercing stare. You tuck Tessa’s leash in your pocket praying that she won’t run off or think these are her new best friends You clench your jaw and hold the stupid over paid water bottles tight. His features are rough, his eyes dark and frightening. His sneer makes him look like an animal.  
“Let. Go. Of. Me.” You say with your own American voice.  
With your now leash free hand you punch up right in the nose disorientating him. You push him in the chest as blood trickles down his face. You know you’ve succeeded at breaking something and you try to break free to dart towards the direction of the car but his fingers are still closed around your arm and he pulls you back towards him. You collide with his chest and you cry out in pain as he now holds both your hands back with one of his own. His right hand finds your jaw again and he holds your face steady covering most of your mouth. His grip has you standing on your tippy toes. His musty breath washes over your features and it makes bile rise up in your throat. You feel a darkness on your face. Spit is speckled across your lenses.  
“No bitch hits me or tells me what to do. Huh? Did you listen? NO BITCH!”  
You spent all your gusto on the last jab that had failed. His buddy has gotten up and grabs Tessa’s leash and looks at the blood going on his buddy’s shirt in comical shock. Tessa begins to bark loudly, any fatigue gone. But no one is there to hear her. You still are trying to fight to get away but every time you pull and push, his hands only tightens his grip on you. He is too close to your throat. You feel like crying but do not dare show weakness. So instead, you shut your eyes and suck in your lips and pray, hard. You hear someone running towards you but you keep your eyes shut.  
You’re surprised when he lets go of your wrist and his smell completely disappears. You fall to the ground but quickly get up as you open your eyes slowly, still wary and see Tom before you. Harrison has easily knocked the other one down and has regained Tessa covering you from behind. You are surrounded at last for all the right reasons. Tom pushes the creep hard in his chest so that he ends up on his ass just like his friend. “YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY GIRL!” He screams. He is furious and sweaty. You didn’t realize it till Harrison puts a hand on you that you’re shaking harshly. The asshole just laughs as he gradually stands up. He fixes his shirt and wipes his noes. Harrison looks at your bloody hand making the connection. You exchange a look that seems to say “tell you later”. The attacker steps closer to Tom. Tom’s hands are balled up into fists as he stands tall and steady. Despite the dim lighting you can see the clenching of his jaw. Your ears are full of your beating heart.  
“Y/n, let’s go to the car.” Harrison whispers next to you as he takes you around your shoulder and holds you firmly. You wrap your hands around his waist and lean harder than your pride would typically allow. You hand him the keys and shake your head no. You plant your feet firmly not wanting to leave Tom. Tessa is still barking and pulling at the leash trying to go to his aid. There’s the attack dog you were talking about. You stay still as you watch the scene in front of you with held breath.  
“Oh really?” The creep continues with less control than before, “Your girl, huh?” he’s swaying now “Why was she alone? Seems like the bitch was looking for some di-”  
He doesn’t finish his sentence as Tom’s fist comes flying across the air making impact with his jaw. There’s a sharp snapping sound as he is down for a second time. You gasp and immediately run forward.  
“Shut your fucking mouth, YOU LOW-LIFE SON OF A BITCH!” He kicks him fiercely in the ribs “I swear I’ll knock off every FUCKING tooth so the only shit that comes out of you will be from your ass!”  
The other guy flees as Tom delivers another blow to an already bloody face making your hit seem kind. The creep remains still, drunkenness and pain finally catching up to him.  
“Tom,” you whisper to him. You voice and confidence shaken. You reach out and grab his arm to get his attention. To stop another punch. His head turns too fast back at you. This time your fear is not caused by the man on the ground. There is nothing but pure rage in his eyes. It is an intensity you had yet seen from him as his hair falls in his face. He ditched his cap and glasses somewhere in the tussle. You grab him softly, still without a word, putting his cheeks in your hands leading him away from the heap in front of him. Just touching him makes you feel better. Your strength is coming back as you force yourself to be strong for you both. The tears swell as reality of the threat being possibly unconscious sinks in. Harrison unlocks the car and pulls Tom by the arm clear on his intent to leave. Tess has stopped barking and looks about the scene. You keep saying soft mutterings and pulling him closer, your fingers getting lost in his hair. Toms eyes wash over your face completely darting back and forth trying to figure out if you’re going to be okay.  
“Please. He’s not worth it. I’m okay.” You say with a steadiness you don’t actually feel. Your cheek still throbbing from the slap.  
“Did he hurt you?” He says not moving or responding to either you or Harrison’s physical indications to move along. His fist remains balled up at his sides. He’s shaking like you. His whole body is facing you now, the creep on the floor, bleeding, long forgotten. You shake your head “I hurt him more.” You say smiling softly, only then does he begin to relax. He returns your touch as his hands find your waist and place where your shoulders met. He stokes up and down your back gently, nothing compared to how someone was touching you not even ten minutes ago. He moves up his hand and to the yours hand and feels the drying blood on your right knuckle. The rage reignites. “It’s not mine.” You say quickly the tears making his face blurry. “I’m Okay. We need to go.”  
You try another convincing smile but your crying now. You just want to be in that car. “I really want go home.” You almost beg as Tom nods and doesn’t look back grabbing Tessa’s leash and your hand. You follow but then drop his hand and go around him in moment your mother would be proud of and check to make sure your attacker is alright. Harrison yells at you to leave him and Tom remains close behind at the ready looking at only you. You knell down and check to see that yes he is in fact breathing but is clearly knocked out. You put the drunk on his side to a least prevent him from drowning in his own vomit, and return to Tom and take his hand. You lead the way as Tom wraps his arm around you walking you quickly to safety. You try to remain quiet as you are wiping away tears. Harrison and Tessa walk ahead of you. You finally reach the car and pile in. Tom makes a point to have you sit in the front next to him. The music remains turned off as Tom speeds out of the parking lot. The car is silent except for Tessa’s panting. Tom refuses to let go of your hand. Your done crying by the time you turn onto the main street but you refuse to let go of his as well. Harrison ask quietly if your okay. You reply with a tiny yes and thank you. “Did you get lost?” You ask, trying to take Tom’s mind off of what had just happened not yet ready to explain how it happened. He’s speeding down the lane and the question takes him off guard.  
“Um, yeah. We tried to take a new route and lost the trail. I should have had my phone-”  
You squeeze his hand. “It’s fine Tom. We’re okay now.” You let out the first sigh of release knowing what you said was true. You go to reach for his phone to return it and then spot something that surprises you. “Plus I got you water.” You say now realizing that somewhere in the middle of the craziness you were smart enough to pack away the drinks. You pass one back to Harrison who laughs softly shaking his head as the whole car begins to breath.  
“Hey,” Tom says as his hand squeezes your fingers gently stopping you from handing you his. You face him as the colors of the passing street signs give his sharp features ever changing shadows. “I should have been here. I’m sorry that I wasn’t. I’m sorry that I haven’t been for the past several months.”  
“Tom you were working-”  
He continues “If something had happened to you… Shit, I don’t even want to think about what that fuck would have done if we hadn’t gotten here on time. I just-”  
You’ve arrived at the house.  
Tom parks the car sharply and Harrison gets out and goes inside with Tessa before checking one last time that you’re okay. Tom himself gets out and goes over to open the car door for you. You slide out of the front seat and turn to go in but he stops you. The lamp posts make everything around the two of you a faint orange. It makes you kind of woozy. You both pause allowing the crisp London air to come between you. You wait for him to say something witty or profound like he always does but instead he closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath before he wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you to his chest. There is silence and warmth that you didn’t know you needed but Tom did. You feel his lips press into your forehead as he hugs you before his arms completely tighten around you. He’s got you and despite his run he still smells good. You bury into his chest so relived. It’s amazing how one person’s touch can make you feel so safe. Its as if you couldn’t believe you were once scared and alone. You know that soon you’ll be inside. That soon he’ll want you to go over every detail. That soon he’d make you the best cup of tea in London and you’d both agree to never let your Dad know this happened on his watch. Soon you’d be in his bed with him close and today would slip away into a memory as he held you in his arms. But right now you’re a girl who just got attacked for being a girl. And everything that had happened in the past half hour comes flooding back again and maybe it’s the stress or the wind but you completely let go in his arms. You don’t hold back your sobs as you cry into his chest letting all the fear turn into tears. You were scared and you had to be so brave. And his eyes and the mans breath. He’s seen you cry but never like this. You try not to but you think about what could have happened if he hadn’t gotten there in time. You feel so weak. It’s completely disarming. But his arms are firm and he doesn’t say anything. He just does what Tom does best and let you be. You wipe your nose on your sleeve. Tom holds you tightly against him still, the stars and the moon shining down on you cutting through the orange lighting of the street lamps as the clouds part. And just like that the night turns beautiful again, his hand cradling the back of your head as he ushers sweet words into the crow of your hair, “I promise you that I will never leave you alone again.” He means it and you need it. You are safe. You shake your head and let out the last bit of emotion with a sigh. You look up and lock eyes the boy who saved you and will save you. You reach up one last time and kiss him. It last longer than your crying did and his lips take away that last group of overwhelming thoughts. And then you pull away ready to go inside. He smiles down at you then cocks his head to the side. “wait is that my sweatshirt?” You do what you needed most. You laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This concept was one that I borrowed from a fellow writer. The action in this pic is no way to glorify violence. A woman can and should be able to defend herself. I thought it was interesting to show heroism without making the girl completely helpless.


End file.
